For: Sonny's Heart
by joel.underwood.5
Summary: Jackson Kiriakis suffered a tragedy that robbed him of his fiancé, his best man & business partner, and his fiancé's maid of honor. Twenty years later, can a new man in Sonny's life dare to enter Sonny's heart?
1. Chapter 1

For: Sonny's Heart

_I have no claim on Days of Our Lives or its characters. I just want to play with them._

He wakes up half an hour before his alarm, as usual. Heading out to the kitchen, he prepares and eats his breakfast. Returning to his bedroom, the young man shucks off his sleep shorts, tosses them at an open drawer and heads for the shower. After donning his work clothes, the happy young man takes a last look at himself in the mirror before leaving for work. His body is lithe and toned. Currently, his wavy dark-blond hair is cut short in a carefree style framing a face that is going to have his ID checked for many years to come. And the feature that gets him the most attention; his eyes which are a luminous, light green surrounded by thick, light brown lashes.

His new shirt fits snuggly across his chest. A white polo trimmed in green with the logo of his workplace over his heart. This paired with black slacks is the uniform of the managers.**" All right. New town, new apartment, new job. Time to officially start your new life, Hutson!"**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Young Mr. Hutson arrives at the Brady Pub well before opening. The manager of the Pub hired him as the assistant manager because Hutson had worked at a pub in his hometown. Jim, the manager, scheduled Hutson to come in so they could handle a truck dellivery before they did all the pre-opening preparations. Then it was Hutson's responsibiltiy to work out front with managerial authority.

**"And that was the breakfast rush. You acquitted yourself quite well, William. It was great to have someone out here who could make a snap decision on how to handle our few rude customers," **the plump and pretty brunette said with an eye-roll.

**"That's what I'm here for, Dana. And call me Will when we aren't with customers. I like to keep a professional air with the public," **stated Will with a wink.

**"Okay, Will. I know you're new to Salem. Do you go to the university and have you met many girls, yet?"**

**"Whoa there, Dana," **Will responded with a dazzling grin. **"I'm not attending school at this time. I have met a few very nice young women since I move here, but I do not date them."**

**"Oh," **Dana playfully pouted, ** "do you get a lot of dates? You must!"**

Will chuckles, **"Not really. Guys ask me out all the time, but most of them just want to sleep with me. I'm done with just dating. I want a real relationship." **Will's eyes sweep the dining room. Everything is back in order; ready for the switchover to lunch.

Dana gives Will a nudge, **"And here's our first lunch customer, Mr. Jackson Kiriakis; owner of Common Grounds coffee house, Club: WilSon, and The Brady Pub. He comes in for lunch three times a week and often meets with Jim at this time." **Dana gets a water and an unsweetened iced tea. **"Mr. K always orders the same thing. I'll put in the order while you introduce yourself."**

While Will strolls over to Mr. Kiriakis' table, he observes the man._"He's a very handsome man._ _Can't tell how old he is, but there is some silver in his sideburns. Looks as if he's working from an electronic Personal Assistant."_ At that Will stands before the table of the older man.** "Hello, Mr. Kiriakis. I am William, the Pub's new assistant manager."**

Jackson Kiriakis responds without looking up from his work, **"Yes, William Hutson. I do want to meet with you, but I have a business matter I need to work on through lunch. Would you please come back afterward?"**

A little taken aback by the gentleman's manner, Will says, **"Sure. Your server will be here with your order, shortly."** Joining Dana, who is refreshing the coffee bar, Will asks, **"What's the story on Mr. Kiriakis and does he really eat the same lunch every time?"**

**"No, not really. As the owner, he's quite familiar with the regular menu, so he always wants the daily special. Mr. K is friendly enough at staff meetings but still kind of stand-offish. It's as if he doesn't want to get to know us too well."**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Seeing that the pub's owner is finishing his lunch, Will rejoins him. **"Was lunch to your satisfaction, Mr. Kiriakis?"**

At this point, Mr. K has put away his PA and stands up. The two men are approximately the same height. **"Yes, William, my lunch was very good as usual and you may call me Jackson**.**"** He extends his hand to Will.

Will grasps the proffered hand and experiences two shocks at once. One was an odd, warm, tingly sensation from the hand-to-hand contact. The other occurs as Will looks at the other man in the face for the first time and crystal, green eyes lock with the deep brown Will thought he would ever see in his waking life. With a tiny gasp, the younger man whispers, **"S-ss-sonny."**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

When Will looked at Jackson Kiriakis' eyes, he saw the same eyes that have watched him in his dreams since puberty. Giving a small gasp, he utters the name that he hears every time he has seen those eyes, **"S-s-sonny."**

Without breaking eye contact, Jackson takes on an astonished look then his brow furrows,** "Wh-what did you say?"**

"**Sss-stunning. Your eyes are stunning."** Will's own eyes widen, _"Oh, my gosh! Now, he thinks I'm flirting with him."_

The older man's forehead smooths, his eyes soften, and a small but brilliant smile appears on his face,** "Hey, William. You know what? It's all right. It's nice to know I can still have that effect on a young man. Your eyes, by the way, are spectacular! You must get a lot of attention. I bet your . . . boyfriend is jealous."**

"**No, I don't have a boyfriend right now. My eyes do get noticed, but most guys are more interested in what's below my eyes than what's behind them. I want something more."**

Jackson's smile broadens and his eyes sparkle, **"You want a connection. You want to be linked mentally and emotionally; not simply by the physical act. I had that once. It was amazing!"**

Will feels a wave of heartbreaking pain and guilt wash over him as tears spring to his eyes. _"That must be coming from Jackson. What could have happened to make him feel like that? Why am I sensing it?"_

Both men look down at their hands, but instead of being clasped in a friendly handshake, the palms have moved and the fingers are interlaced. They both slowly and gently let go of the other hand just as Mr. K's phone beeps a text message received.

"**William, it's been nice talking to you, but there seems to be a crisis at Common Grounds that only I can remedy. Let's talk again sometime,"** at that Jackson departs.

Will steps out of his bedroom into his living room. He has clearly just showered and is wearing only a bright orange pair of shorts and green flip-flops.

"_Jackson Kiriakis, you are a man of mystery and I want to know what has wounded you. Time for some cyber stalking. I don't want to dig up everything. Let's just hit the highlights. . . Parents are Justin and Adrienne Kiriakis. . . Jackson is youngest of four boys . . .childhood in Dubai . . . Jackson "Sonny" Kiriakis helps deliver boyfriend's baby while boyfriend, William "Will" Horton, is shot in struggle with armed felon . . . Is that why . . . Hey, here's an engagement release. . . William Robert Horton and Jackson Steven Kiriakis announce their engagement. . . "Will" and "Sonny" are to be married on November fourteenth of this year. . . That was my parents' Tenth Anniversary . . . Let's see. . . I was born nine months later. . . August of the following year. . . Oh, my gosh. . .DiMera jet disappears in storm carrying wedding party members: groom, Will Horton; his fiancé's best man & business partner, Chad DiMera; and Mr. Horton's maid of honor, Gabrielle Hernandez. . . The other groom, Sonny Kiriakis, was scheduled to fly out the next day on the Kiriakis family jet with the remainder of the wedding party. . .Poor Jackson. . .no wonder he seems so broken. . .Hmmm. . . Jackson Kiriakis, Salem entrepreneur, adopts missing fiancé's daughter, Arianna Grace Horton-Kiriakis. . . Neat, he's a dad!_

Will has the day off and has been investigating Horton Town Square. Wearing a bright yellow T-shirt and khaki cargo shorts, he has been garnering quite a few stares from the public.

"_Time for caffeine and a little snack. Time to check out Common Grounds and possibly run into Jackson." _ As he walks in, he notices that one entire wall is occupied with dispensers filled with coffee beans, so that customers may choose and grind their own blend. Will scans the specialty menu on the wall opposite the door as he approaches the barista behind the counter.

"**Hi, my name is Kim. What may I get for you?"**

"**Hi, Kim. I don't see it described on your menu but, if it isn't too much trouble, could I get a dark hot chocolate with a shot of espresso? Oh, and a strawberry, macadamia nut cookie, please?"**

"**I've got it, Kim. You may attend to the other customers." **Kim smiles as she steps away. She doesn't interfere when the boss wants to give a customer special treatment. Jackson Kiriakis, looking suave in a smoky gray dress shirt and tailored black pants, turns to his customer, **"Have a seat, William. I'll bring it out to you. It's on the house."**

William takes a seat near the bar so he can watch the handsome man at work. As he witnesses the older man efficiently make his drink, Will also takes the opportunity to appreciate some of Jackson's other attributes; in particular, the rounded posterior well hugged by those black pants.

"**Here you go, William, I hope it's to your liking. And do you mind if I join you?"**

"**Not at all. Please do, and you can . . . if you want . . . that is, if you're comfortable . . . call me Will?" **

Jackson's public smile becomes even more charming as he sits opposite Will, **"Ah, I see someone has googled me. Okay . . . Will, now that you know about me, tell me about yourself. Why are you here and where is your family?"**

"**I'm from California and the only child born to Lucie and Samuel Hutson. Both attorneys, and both decided to establish their careers before starting a family. They belonged to a very successful firm and they both specialized in high profile divorces. They were busy, but my parents always took time off during the summer to take me on a family vacation. We really enjoyed taking cruises around the world. They-they were killed shortly after I graduated from high school when an elevator . . . malfunctioned. After I turned eighteen, I came into my inheritance."**

Jackson reaches across the table and takes ahold of Will's hand that happened to be resting there, **"Wow, man. I'm so sorry to hear that. But what brought you to Salem from California?"**

Will looks down at his hand upon which Jackson is thumbing small circles. He slowly withdraws his hand to the edge of the table in front of him as he responds, **"I was twelve when my parents brought me to Salem while they worked on a case. In fact, I believe they were working with your father. I remember liking the small town atmosphere with big city amenities. Anyway, I decided to settle here."** Will again looks into the eyes that have appeared in his dream life so many times,** "Jackson, I like you a lot. Would it be a problem for you if we become friends? **

Jackson's charming smile becomes incandescent, **"I was hoping one of us would ask that. Yes, I would love to be your friend, Will!"**

They both get up for a brief hug and shake hands since Jackson must return to work. As their palms touch, Will is again surprised by the sensation. His hand tingles with a sharp spark that becomes a warmth that travels up his arm and passes into his heart.

Jackson and Will started hanging out with each other anytime their days off happened to coincide. Curiously enough, that started happening at least once a week pretty regularly.

Jackson chose their first activity together. He took Will to the recreation center to climb the rock wall. **"Hey, Will. You learn quickly and this is the intermediate wall. You sure this was your first time? You have no problem with heights?"**

**Yeah, this was my first time and it was fun. I have no problem with heights as long as they are attached to the ground. Just don't ask me to fly. Since I was a child, I've never wanted to even be near a plane. I have this recurring dream about a plane crash and I have never even been in a plane."**

The two men also enjoyed doing Will's favorite activities together. They were pretty evenly matched on the tennis court, although Will's youthful energy remaining after the game made Jackson thoroughly exhausted. They also liked swimming together at Will's apartment complex. After racing laps across the pool, they could rest in the lounge chairs around the patio. They both immensely enjoyed each other's half-dressed state and giggled when they would catch each other staring.

Late evening in Salem and Jackson Kiriakis is descending the stairs into Horton Town Square. Two rather aggressive men intercept him at the last step.

"**Look, Danny, it's that rich Kiriakis guy. Maybe he'd like some help carrying his wallet."**

"**Yeah, Al, and this one's a fairy. Maybe if we help him with his wallet, he might want to do something for us."**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Will is passing through the archway to HTS while talking on his phone, **"No, Dana, I'm positive. If his eyes keep falling to your chest, then he's straight." **He stops in the shadows as he beholds the two thugs confronting Jackson. **"Dana, call 911. Tell them that Jackson Kiriakis is being attacked in Horton Town Square. I've got to go!"**

Taking a running start, Will takes down the nearer creep with a flying tackle. He then punches out the second guy. Jackson steps out to throw a punch at the recovering first creep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While the police take Danny and Al away, Will joins Jackson on a couch. Jackson is staring at the ground as he runs trembling hands through his hair.

"**Jackson, are you—"**

**I've never been so scared for myself in my life, Will. It's been years since anyone has commented on my sexuality. I once got into a fight with a jerk who called me a faggot. Tonight, I just froze in front of those two!"**

Will takes one of the hands from Jackson's hair and holds it. There is little tingle but the warmth is very present. **"Jackson, that was the smart thing to do! There were two of them and, from what you told the officers, they intended to rob you and sexually assault you. Plus, you stepped up when the guy I tackled was getting ready to go after me."**

Jackson looks at Will with a mixture of sheepishness and gratitude, **"Yeah, I guess I did. Thank you for being there. And, Will . . . call me Sonny, please."**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been three busy days since the HTS "incident". Will hasn't even thought to call Sonny and guesses that Sonny hasn't had time to contact him.

Will has just arrived home with his entire evening free. He strips off his work shirt, contemplating a shower or a swim when he hears his ring tone.

_W-Hey, Sonny._

_S-Hey, Will. Do you have any plans, tonight?_

_W-Not really; no. Why?_

_S-I feel that I still haven't thanked you properly. I want to treat you to dinner._

_W-Sonny, You don't have to do that. You did thank me._

_S—Wasn't enough for what you did. So, get dressed up. I'll be by to pick you up in 45 minutes. G'Bye._

Will has just finished combing his hair when he hears his door chime. Taking his jacket from the back of the couch, Will turns and opens his door. Before him stands Jackson Kiriakis with puppy-dog eyes and high-beam smile. Taking in the rest of the picture, Will sees that his friend is wearing a dark purple dress shirt with metallic silver stripes and a metallic silver tie. Over that, he's wearing a stark black blazer and slacks. At the same time, Sonny notes that Will is wearing a scarlet pull-over with a navy suit. Will has accessorized his clothes with his class ring and a necklace of multiple leather strings through which are braided two gold rings and a diamond pendant.

"**I'm ready, Sonny. Where are we going?"**

"**I'm taking you to Chez Rouge!"**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They are both talking, laughing, and thoroughly enjoying their meals. Sonny has ordered fish and Greek salad while Will is indulging in a steak and a loaded baked potato. As Will reaches for his lemonade, a reflection catches Sonny's eye.

"**Will, that's an unusual necklace and that isn't an emerald in your ring."  
**

"**Yeah," **Will grins,** "my class ring has my birthstone, a peridot. In most light, it's a pale green, but it gets darker under different lights. And the necklace; the rings are my parents' wedding bands and the pendant was made from my mother's engagement ring."**

"**That's a really sweet tribute to your parents, Will, and your eyes are similar to your birthstone."**

"**Sonny, you're the second person to tell me that. The first one was my high school boyfriend, Gabe Fowler."**

"**Oh, a boyfriend in high school. Is that how you came out to your parents?"**

Will rolls his eyes and responds, **"Sonny, to 'come out' implies that I was 'in' to begin with. Gabe had just gotten his driver's license and I had just turned fifteen. His picking me up for our first date confirmed to my parents that I was gay." **Will looks down and fingers his ring as he chuckles, **"By my junior year we'd been in every position we wanted to try. But Gabe was a senior and going off to college, so we split up. Our relationship had cooled to buddies with benefits by then, anyway."** Will takes a sip of his lemonade as Sonny is being served coffee.

"**After I turned eighteen, I dove into dating, but, like you said, I was looking for a connection. I wanted a relationship. My last date sure wasn't looking for one. Ryan had taken me out to dinner and then to his place for a movie. He put on a porno and was all over me. I got up and left. So, for the time being, I'm no longer dating. Okay, Sonny Kiriakis, how about you? Has there been anybody in your life since . . ."**

Sonny sets down his cup and leans forward, **"Since I lost My Will? I've dated a few times but nothing serious. I mainly focused on my work and raising my daughter. "**

"**That's right! My friend, Sonny, is a daddy. You have any pictures to show me?"**

"**As a matter of fact, I have two I always keep on my phone. All the rest are on my computer. The first one is a baby picture and the second is more recent."**

Will accepts Sonny's phone, and gazes at the 2 photos, **"In the first one, that's your fiancé holding Arianna. And it looks as if it was taken at the same time as your engagement photo. The second one, she's beautiful, Sonny. That coffee & cream skin, her dark hair, and those bright blue eyes! What's she doing now?"**

Sonny's eyes sparkle, his mega-watt smile appears, and with great pride he says," **She's touring on a Mad World Cosmetics campaign as a spokesmodel!"**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Will bounces out of the doors to the restaurant first. He then turns around to face Sonny following right behind.

"**Okay, Sonny. Did you have anything else planned for this date?"**

"**Date? Did you actually get someone else to go on a date with you, Will Hutson?" **A tall, well-built, young man with auburn hair and gray eyes comes up from behind Will and throws an arm across his shoulders.

With an eye-roll and a grin that was more grimace, Will says, **"RYAN Duncan, this is my date, Jackson Kiriakis." **Sonny's expression says that he's noted and understood the emphasis on the name.

"**Well, Jackson, hope you're not horny. Will here has all these great play things and won't share."** Ryan uses his other hand and starts patting Will's chest which rapidly becomes a grope.

Sonny can plainly see that Ryan's attention is bothering his friend. Will's eyes are downcast, his face is red, and his hands are fisted. Will is struggling mightily to be nice and not ruin the night with a fight.

Sonny's eyes take on a wicked gleam and a tight smile spreads across his mouth, **"Doesn't share? You must be kidding, Ryan. When I picked Will up, he'd gone down on me before I had a chance to start the car. Here in the parking lot, Will gave me a show on how he 'handles' himself. And, this is our first date."** Ryan's jaw drops as Sonny grabs Will's hand to pull him away from Ryan and into a kiss.

Will breaks the kiss and turns to the other man, **"You see, Ryan? It isn't me. It is you." **He reaches out to pat Ryan on the face, but perhaps a little harder than necessary.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Since going out to dinner with Sonny, Will has felt a shift in their friendship. He feels much closer to the older man and that means Will shows how much he cares by touching; dispensing with the concept of personal space.

Instead of just doing competitive laps in the pool, Will also started getting playful. He would grab Sonny and push or pull him under or start wrestling with him in the water.

At tennis, Will played as hard as ever. But on the occasions that Sonny won, Will would hurdle the net and throw himself at Sonny in congratulatory hug.

In everyday conversation, Will's gestures make contact with Sonny's chest or arms. He grabs his friend's shoulders in emphasis. Walking out in public, Will could be seen placing his arm over Sonny's shoulders. On the evenings when Sonny hung out at Will's for a movie night, Will was now sitting right up next to him on Will's huge sectional sofa.

The community of Salem started noticing that Mr. Jackson Kiriakis was smiling more now than he had in the last twenty years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Late one afternoon, Will was expecting Sonny over. They were going to play tennis first and Will was looking for clothes to play in, but he had been neglecting his laundry. He found a beige tank top and a sandy colored pair of short; both a little small from Will having put on some muscle since last wearing them. He looks at himself in the mirror just as he hears the door chime, _"Well, I couldn't wear this in HTS or to The Spot, but I'm just going to be with Sonny."_

A little while later, Will has noticed that Sonny's mind is not on the game.

"**Sonny, is something wrong?"**

Sonny freezes and looks up as a flush spreads across his face, **"I'm sorry, Will. It's just that I find your outfit a little distracting. I mean . . . you're a very fit young man . . . those clothes are really tight . . . and when the sun glares down at you . . . you look naked!"**

Will laughs out loud, **"I'm sorry, Sonny. I promise to keep up with my laundry from now on."**

They resume their game and the next thing Will knows is that Sonny has landed badly on one foot and is now on the ground in pain. In a flash, Will has Sonny off the ground and onto a bench outside the court.

"**Sonny, did you sprain your ankle? Did you hear a crack?"**

"**N-no. I twisted my ankle a little and maybe pulled a muscle."**

"**Lean back. Let me massage your leg**." Will reaches out to his friend and slowly but firmly starts attending to the leg. Sonny is transfixed as he watches his buddy tenderly work his way up his leg.

"**Uhmmmm . . . Will. Thank you, but I need to walk it out now. Will, please stop!" **Will has just reached Sonny's mid-thigh when Sonny pulls away. But not before Will notices why Sonny is trying to get away from him. Will's eyes widen and a small smile plays on his lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will and Sonny have been watching a movie. Sonny is stretched out on the lounge section of Will's sofa and Will is sitting right next to him.

Turning off the TV, Will walks over and switches on a floor lamp. Striding back to the sofa, Will notices that Sonny has fallen asleep. He covers Sonny with a throw blanket and gently places a pillow behind his buddy's head.

His stepping away allows more light to shine across Sonny. Will's breath catches a little at what he sees. The soft light from across the room washes out the few lines that exist on Sonny's face and masks the gray in his hair. For the first time, Will realizes just how attractive Jackson Kiriakis is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**Will?"** A head of dark, disheveled hair pops up from the couch.

"**I'm in the kitchen, Sonny. I hope you're in the mood for omelets."**

"**Thanks, Will. Uh . . . what time is it?"** He steps into the kitchen, looking at the set table.

"**It's a little after 6 AM. This way you have time to eat and still get home to shower and change for your day."**

Sonny's smile nearly blinds his friend this early in the morning. **"William Hutson, you are going to be a terrific boyfriend to someone one day!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will is out by the pool enjoying the last warm days of summer before the mid-west fall. He's sitting at a table, working on his laptop.

"**Hey, Will! What has you so engrossed? You're not looking at that cats that look like Hitler website, are you?"**

"**Huh? Oh, hi, Sonny. Actually, I'm working on a surprise for Jim at the Pub. But, since you're the real boss, I guess I should let you in on it."**

"**Why? What are you doing?"** Will turns his laptop around so that Sonny can take a look.

"**Being assistant manager gives me access to the Brady Pub promotional website. I've been updating it and tweaking some of its functions."**

"**This is amazing, Will! I knew my websites needed revitalizing, but my computer skills are not up to it and I dreaded trying to hire someone. Would it be pushing it to ask you to do the same for CG's and the club's sites? I'll be happy to pay you!"**

Will looks up at his buddy's big, brown eyes and pleading expression and breaks into his own dazzling smile, **"Sure, Sonny. Anything for a friend . . . and the man that signs my paycheck."**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Will, are you there? Open up, please!"**

Will answers the door. He's wearing only his sleep shorts and a white tank top that is deeply cut under the arms. **"Sonny, what are you doing here?"**

"**Dana called me. She's been worried about you." **Sonny steps into the apartment. He's dressed for the day in a wine-colored, V-neck pullover and his tailored black pants.

"**Dana? Why would she be worried?"**

"**She told me that you didn't seem yourself at work. The next day was your day off, but you didn't take any of her calls or respond to her texts. And today, you called in sick. I see you're dressed for bed and it is 4 PM. Will, please tell me what's wrong?"**

Will blinks a couple of times, hangs his head, and sits down on the loveseat facing the French doors to the patio. Sonny takes his seat right beside him.

"**I'm sorry. Since Gabe moved away and I lost my parents, I guess I've just gotten used to being by myself . . . taking care of myself. Sonny, I called in sick this morning because I was. I had a hangover."**

"**What?! Will, you're not of legal age, yet. How did you—"**

"**Sonny, I wasn't myself at work the other day because it was my birthday; my twenty-first birthday. I celebrated yesterday by getting drunk here at home."**

"**Will, Dana's your friend. I thought we had become best friends. Why didn't you tell one of us?"**

"**I don't know. Dana was scheduled for closing the last couple of days. And you . . . Sonny, would you have celebrated with a 21 year old kid? Damn. I'm three years younger that YOUR daughter. Did you take her out when she turned 21?"**

"**No, Will. She went out with a group of her friends. I meant what I said earlier. You are my closest friend. You are the first friend I've had since I lost two dear friends and my life partner over 20 years ago."** Sonny reaches out and lifts Will's chin so they can look each other in the eyes. Sonny then leans over to give Will a peck on the check and grab him into a rough hug. **"Now, go get yourself cleaned up and put on some nice clothes. I'm taking you out to celebrate your birthday!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Will emerges from his bedroom, executes a "catwalk run and turn", and asks, **"So, how do I look, Sonny?" **He's wearing a clingy, blood-red, Henley shirt and a body-hugging pair of white pants.

"**Holy crap, Will! You look hot."**

The duo goes out for a light supper of deli sandwiches. As it was still early evening, Sonny and Will are window shopping in the Horton Town Square.

"**Is there anything else you'd like to do tonight, Will? This is for your birthday."**

"**Yeah, Sonny. I'm feeling so good right now that I'd like to go dancing!"**

"**All right. How about The Spot?"**

"**I don't know. It's a great place to hang out, but the dance floor is a little small, and I need room when I dance."**

**Let's go to the The Unicorn Highway. I'm on the VIP list, so it'll be easy to get in."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Will is on the dance floor with Sonny. They've been dancing for a while now but the music hasn't particularly moved him. Then Will hears the first bars of a song that he loves. He backs up a few paces from Sonny, closes his eyes, and starts to dance. His moves match the tone of the song, and Sonny almost stops in place just to watch his friend dancing so sinuously. Then Sonny start to look around and sees what Will cannot. They or rather Will has been spot-lighted and they are ringed by all the other dancers on the floor. The avid stares of all those guys watching Will dance has Sonny grabbing Will's arm and hauling themselves out of the club as fast as they can.

"**Sonny, what the hell?"**

"**Will, I had to get you out of there before you started a riot. We need to go someplace where you won't be the center of attention."**

Head dropped so Sonny can't see his smile, Will thinks, _"I have always liked the attention I get from my dancing. Maybe Sonny's being a little overprotective, but I like it."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Sonny, why are we at Common Grounds? I still want to dance."**

**Will, seriously? As many times as you have now been to GC, you haven't noticed it's only part of the building?"**

"**Well. Actually, I hadn't thought about it. It's a huge, old warehouse. I figure it's being renovated."**

"**I own the whole building, Will. The rest of it is Club: WilSon. And just like CG, the club welcomes all walks-of-life."**

Inside, Will sees one wall is taken up with a huge wet bar. On the opposite wall is a split-level seating area with the elevated portion reserved for tapas style dining. The rest is the dancing floor and a stage for live music.

As before, Will and Sonny are enjoying each other's company while moving to the music when a song Will is crazy about starts playing. He closes his eyes and allows the music to flow through him. This time Sonny is able to relax and truly appreciate Will's graceful and seductive motions.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Choosing a table away from the dance floor, Will sits down to rest. Sonny stands over a chair-back for a breather.

"**I'll get us a couple of drinks from the bar. Is there any one alcoholic beverage you'd like to try?"**

"**Yeah, Sonny. Would you get me a rum & coke, please?"**

Sonny returns to the table with 2 soft drinks and Will's rum & coke. A wickedly grinning Will has 4 drinks sitting in front of him.

"**Will, what's all this?" **Sonny asks as if Will were trying to pull a prank.

"**Oh, these were sent over while you were ordering and I haven't touched them." ** He gestures to the drinks before him, **"These two are from the two ladies at the table over there who think they can change both of us. This one is from the guy at the other end of the bar. That one is from the differently sexed couple watching me from the dance floor."**

"**William Hutson, I'm not going to be able to take you anywhere!" **Sonny rolls his eyes and smiles.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arriving at his apartment door, Will turns to Sonny and says, **"Thank you so much. I had a fantastic time!"**

"**Anything for a good friend, Will."**

They step close to each other into a fierce embrace. Just as they start to part, they look into each other's eyes and kiss.

**TBC**

**Your comments/reviews are welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

Once they start kissing, both Will and Sonny close their eyes. The kiss is sweet but holds passion and the promise of much more!

Sonny's eyes pop open and look at Will as if just realizing what they are doing. He takes a step back while sliding Will's arms from around his neck. **"Will, I'm so sor-" **

Will places his palm on Sonny's cheek and a thumb over his mouth; saying, **"Jackson, my good, good friend, you just gave me the best birthday of my life and that kiss was a great gift on which to end this night. We can continue to think of it as a gift or we can consider that we were both in that moment. Sonny, we will always be friends, but I am attracted to you and willing to see if we can carry our relationship further. Please, go home and think this through carefully. This will have to be your decision." **As Will has been speaking, he has slipped his hand from Sonny's face, unlocked and opened the door, then entered his apartment.

Turning back to a bewildered Sonny, Will softly says, **"Good night," **and shuts the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_"Sonny & Will kissing outside Will's apartment . . . Sonny kissing Will at Chez Rouge . . . Sonny wearing only his swim shorts . . . Sonny holding his swim shorts . . . Sonny holding his swim shorts and kissing Will . . . Will feeling Sonny's hand sliding down his body and grabbing the waistband of Will's swim shorts . . . the whole scene going black except for Sonny's eyes."_

**"Sonny!" **Will shouts out as he sits upright in bed. Tossing back his cover, Will reaches down to touch one leg of his sleep shorts which is very wet, going cold, and a little sticky.

_"I haven't had one of those since I was thirteen years old!"_

His hands scrub through his hair in dawning comprehension. **"Oh, god! I'm sorry, Sonny, but this is so much more than a crush for me.**

Will drops his shorts into the laundry hamper and takes a shower. While lathering up, he starts recalling his dream and becomes aroused. Will ignores it. Throwing on his uniform, Will snatches up his phone and, on the way out the door, texts Sonny.

_-I know I gave you the decision and it still is, but we may have to be long distance friends as I won't be able to stay in Salem._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the following days, Will tries to keep his mind off Sonny. He apologizes to Dana and explains about his birthday. She, in turn, gives him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. He distracts himself by playing tennis with any of his neighbors that is willing, or by watching sitcoms and cartoons.

The highlight of this waiting period was Will's ending the game of "dine-n-dash" perpetrated by a small group of teens once a month. One guy would go to the restroom while the rest left one-by-one. The one in the restroom would then run out as if being left behind.

Will stepped out in front of the door just as "bathroom boy" was making his dash. **"Okay, kid. You have a choice: I call the police or you can pay the check."**

The teenager cowers when he notes Will's physique and the fire in his eyes. He whines, **"But I have no way to pay!"**

**"Then you have another choice,"**responds Will,** "I call the police, or you can call your friends back to pay, or you call your parents to come pay."**

Once the boy's furious father pays the tab, Will informs him that his son and his friends are banned from the Pub unless accompanied by their parents, or they will be turned over the to the police.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On the eighth day, Will decides that Sonny must have written him off. He hadn't even come to the Pub for lunch! Will gets home after his shift and prepares for a shower. Under the hot spray, Will lets go. He slides to the floor and start bawling out his frustration and heartache.

As the water grows cold, Will steps out of the shower very calmly. _"I guess I'll go to the Unicorn Highway for some drinks and do a little dancing."_

Searching his closet, Will chooses a yellow & turquoise striped polo and a pair of faded jeans. Just as he heads for the door, he hears his door chime. Opening his door, Will freezes in place as fresh tears spring to his eyes. Leaning against his doorframe is Jackson Steven Kiriakis!

Sonny, with his hair slicked back, is attired in a royal blue dress shirt, a silvery gray jacket and dark gray jeans; has his hands behind his back, a killer smile on his face, and tears glistening in his eyes.

**"Will, I am so sorry I took so long. But it's been a long time since I listened to my heart and it took a while to re-establish talks. You do have a place in my heart, Will. I must keep you in my life." **With that said, Sonny brings his hands around from behind his back and presents a gift to Will.

Will accepts the offering and looks at what is in his hands. Inside a clear plastic container sits a chocolate cupcake with fudge icing. Decorating the icing is a rose of dark chocolate.

Sonny states, **"I couldn't decide between flowers or chocolates, so I compromised!"**

Setting the container on a small table next to the door, Will grabs Sonny's arms and yanks him across the threshold. Closing the door, Will pushes Sonny up against it and starts pelting his mouth with kisses.

Suddenly breaking contact, Will pulls away and Sonny nearly slumps to the floor. **"Come on, Sonny. I'm taking you out to an Italian dinner!" **Will exclaims gleefully.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They have returned to Will's apartment and are on the loveseat making out enthusiastically. Sonny has run his hands up inside Will's shirt and is kneading the firm muscles of Will's back. Will has opened Sonny's shirt and is allowing his hands to roam freely over Sonny's chest. When Will finds and teases Sonny's nipples, Sonny whimpers. Will, breaking from the kissing, glides his hands down Sonny's torso to his pants and cups the quickly growing bulge therein. Sonny's eyes open and roll back in his head as he falls back against the loveseat.

**"Oh, god, Will!"** Sonny moans out.

Eagerly, Will opens the older man's pants and releases his member. Eyeing this beautiful piece of Sonny's anatomy, Will's tongue swipes at his palm. Taking Sonny firmly in hand, Will begins stroking him.

**"Will . . . been so long . . . can't last . . . I-I'm cumm-"**

**"Yes, Sonny. Do it for me. I want to see you!"**

Sonny inhales sharply and whimpers loudly as white ribbons of fluid shoot up his chest and meltdown his neck. Using his lips and tongue, Will cleans him off. In a surprising move, Sonny passes his hand down Will's sculpted stomach and into his pants. He brings Will off without opening his pants, as is apparent by the growing wet spot on the front of Will's jeans.

After taking a few moments to recover, Will says, **"This has been an amazing night. Thank you for giving us a chance. And, Sonny, . . . on our next date, if you can guess the right number between 68 and 70-"**

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**"Jim called. He's running a little late,"** Dana calls out to Will while he takes care of a cancelled order.

**"There you are, sir. Sorry about the mix-up. Thanks, Dana. Looks like I am here for a little longer."** Will grabs a towel and starts wiping down the bar, looking distant and smiling to himself.

**"Will, you've been especially happy lately. What's going on?"**

Will ducks his head with an even broader smile, **"Oh, nothing really. I've just been seeing someone."**

Dana bounces a little and pulls at Will's arm, **"Really? Tell me everything!"**

**"Dana, I just started seeing him, so I can't tell you everything. But I will tell you that he's self-employed and gorgeous. That's all you're getting because the Jonas family just walked in."**

**"Oh, all right."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Hey, Kim. How's my favorite barista?"**

**"Great, Will. Your usual?"**

**"Yes, thank you." **Will pays and takes his seat.

**"Here it is. Hey, did I ever tell you how much happier Mr. K has been since you two have started hanging out?**

**"Kim, can you keep a secret?"**

**"Sure, Will. What?"**

**"I hope to make him even happier. We've started going out."**

**"That's great! I can't remember the last time Mr. K had a date and I've worked here for quite a while."**

Sonny walks up from behind, places his hands on Will's shoulders and asks, **"What's being discussed, guys?"**

Will looks up at Sonny with a sheepish grin and answers, **"You and me.**

**"Oh, good. That means I can do this." **Sonny leans down further and plants a kiss soundly on Will's lips, then a moving to his ear to whisper, **" . . ."**

Will exults, **"That is the lucky number and to collect OUR prize be at my place tomorrow night for dinner!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Will has spent the whole afternoon on dinner, but the roasted turkey breast is resting, and the Greek salad is in the fridge. His rolls just came from the oven and the apple pie he bought has just gone in. While that bakes, Will showers and dresses. He chooses a dark orange pull-over and button-fly jeans. He has just set the pie on a trivet placed on the countertop, when he hears the door chimes.

Sonny enters as the door opens. Will gets a little light-headed when he sees that Sonny is wearing a jacket, jeans, and a tight Henley shirt; all in black! They greet each other in a searing, lingering kiss with Will tasting Sonny's cinnamon gum and Sonny inhaling Will's minty fresh breath.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I have ice cream for the pie. Would you like french vanilla or cinnamon stick?"**

**"I would like the vanilla, but if you take the cinnamon, we can feed each other bites."**

The cooled pie is still warm enough to melt the ice cream. So, there are pools of it all over their plates and some around their mouths. When green and brown eyes aren't locked on each other, they are watching each other's mouths. Will takes his last bite with a liquid blob of ice cream on his tongue. Sonny grabs the front of Will's shirt and pulls him into a kiss!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They make short work of the dishes because Will has a dishwasher. Without a word, Will turns to Sonny and grasps his hand. This time, Will looks straight into Sonny's eyes while he experiences the usual sensations. Sonny closes his eyes and nods. Now, Will knows that Sonny is feeling it, too. Still holding hands, Will leads Sonny into his bedroom.

Standing face to face at the foot of the bed, they begin to undress each other. Sonny takes the hem of Will's shirt and lifts it over his head. Then Sonny's hands take the slower route down Will's chest. Will catches Sonny's eyes and Sonny swallows nervously when he notices that Will's eyes are now a rich lime green! Will reaches for the bottom of Sonny's shirt to whip it over his head and off. Sonny is pulled into a tight hug and both feel the heat of their bare chests making contact. Will slides both hands in Sonny's hair.

Sonny's hot breath on his neck feels wonderful to Will until he notices Sonny shivering . . . no, trembling in his arms and Will's feels his shoulder getting wet.

**"Son-Sonny, are you okay?"**

Sonny raises his head. His eyes are full of tears, but his incredibly brilliant smile is evident.** "I'm very okay, Will. It's just so,"** He shrugs, **"amazing to feel this!"**

**"Feel what, Sonny?" **Will is feeling so many things at this moment, he isn't sure what Sonny means.

**"Physical affection, Will. Affection between two caring adults. And we have that connection we are both looking for! Sex is meaningless without it."**

Will gets on the bed and pulls Sonny on top of him. He just holds his friend until Sonny completely relaxes. Shortly, Will realizes that Sonny's hands are no longer still, a mouth is on his nipple doing really nice things, and Sonny is grinding into him.

Will pushes Sonny off onto the other side of the bed. Sonny makes a small grunt in complaint. Will runs his hands through that luxurious dark hair, down the sides of Sonny's neck and onto that beautiful chest with the light, olive-toned skin . Will loves the feel of the crisp hairs between Sonny's pecs and his eyes follow the hairs that taper narrowly down into the waistband of his black jeans. Sonny then takes control as he pushes Will over so his hands can feast on Will's chiseled body. He is not heavily muscled, but every one is contoured and hard. Sonny traces down Will's waist to his pants. He is not wearing a belt, so Sonny pops open all his buttons.

**"Will, you bad boy! No underwear?"** Sonny ruffles the light brown thatch of exposed hair and smiles delightedly.

Will grins when he feels the throb from the bulge rubbing against his leg. **"I didn't think I'd be wearing them for very long. So, why bother?"**

Sonny scoots to the end of the bed and deftly removes both his and Will's shoes and socks. In one swift move, Sonny gets up and pulls off Will's jeans. For the first time, young William Reid Hutson is fully exposed to Sonny, who is salivating at the tantalizing sight.

Moving around, Will sits at the foot of the bed. He brings his hands around Sonny's waist and quickly unbuckles his belt. Will undoes Sonny's jeans and drops them and his boxer briefs to the floor from which Sonny then steps out. Will stands and aligns them both into a full body-contact hug.

Still in contact, they both lie back down on the bed. After thoroughly tasting Sonny's mouth, Will moves to his neck, kissing his way down. He gives some quality time to his friend's armpits and is rewarded by the hot little sounds coming from Sonny's throat. While he is expertly turning Sonny's nipples into hard little knobs, he smiles at hearing Sonny's slightly ragged breathing and the increased pace of his heart.

**"Sonny, about the other night at Chez Rouge . . ."**

**"What? Oh, with Ryan and that little scenario I came up with?"**

**"Exactly. Is that a fantasy you'd be interested in playing out?"**

**"With you, you mean? Truthfully, Will, the first part about going down on me in the car, was something my fiance did once. I liked it, but it was a little awkward in the front seat of a car. As for you giving me a show, I would love to see that! Especially, if I am the object of your desire."**

Grinning wickedly, Will moves up to lay his head on a pillow and slides one arm under Sonny's head and around his shoulder. Openly staring at the body of the handsome man beside him, Will takes himself in hand. Sonny is slightly taken aback by Will's boldness, but his body accepts the compliment and he soon matches Will in hardness without ever touching himself.

Will sees that Sonny is beginning to reach for his own erection. In one smooth manuever, Will dives for it and engulfs Sonny. This, of course, presents Sonny with the opportunity to taste Will. While doing so, Sonny's fingers start to explore another feature of Will's anatomy.

Will practically growls, **"Sonny, I give you free access to my body any time you want, but let's focus on what we can do with our mouths and keep your fingers out of there . . . for now."**

Both men being so aroused already, it isn't long before both of them are swallowing jets of hot liquid. Completly spent, they cuddle up together and contentedly fall asleep.

**TBC**


End file.
